


The Interpretation of Matrimony

by Sapphic_Strawberries



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Full Demon Inuyasha, Jealousy, Mates, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Strawberries/pseuds/Sapphic_Strawberries
Summary: When Inuyasha finds Kagome lingering outside of a bridal shop, he ends up explaining demon culture on courting. What will happen when said half demon ends up coming to terms with his own emotions and asks her to be his mate? Will she say yes?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	1. Desirable

Strawberry stained fingertips, the smell of petrichor, and one burgundy umbrella that was strangled by an inattentive teenager. There stood Kagome Higurashi, a sophmore in highschool, who was lingering a little too long at the bridal shop window. She couldn’t help it, even though the charcoal colored haired girl put up a front, she secretly wished for someone to feel so tenderly towards her.

Kagome tried to remind herself not to dwell on the thought. She was only sixteen, turning seventeen late April. She shouldn’t be doting over someone she hasn’t met yet. Or has she? Kagome didn’t really know her feelings towards a certain dog eared hanyou. Part of her found it romantic to fall in love with someone from a different time. It was like those vampire books she used to read in middle school; however, she always kicked herself over the fact that Inuyasha would never feel that way towards a girl like her. Why would he? He already loved someone.

His and Kikyo’s love was the perfect example of star crossed lovers. Both of them promise to venture to the depths of hell to spend eternity in each other's embrace. She sighed at that. Her past self was so lucky to experience true love, even if it ended in heartbreak. What do they say again? It’s better to be loved then to have never been loved at all.

“There you are, Kagome!” a voice called out towards the school girl. 

Kagome whipped her head around to whomever was calling her name. Her cheeks instantly blushed once her eyes focused on the blob of red that nearly resembled candle light in the rainy mist. She noted how he didn’t bother to wear shoes like always. What an idiot. She swore one of these days he was gonna step on a nail and need a tetanus shot and she isn’t gonna hold his hand when he whines over needed shots. 

“Inuyasha, what are you doing here?” She pondered out loud as her eyes skimmed up to the sky. It looked like the rain was going to pick up again by the look of those clouds. 

“What do you mean? I came here to come get you. You’ve already been gone for three days now. How’re supposed to defeat Naraku when you’re busy over here doing-” His ears twitched as he looked around where they were. Nearly no one was out due to the weather, so why was Kagome just standing outside? She’s gonna end up getting a cold, that idiot. “Actually what are you doing?”

“Oh, uh,” She glanced down at her galoshes. Moving them slightly so they made a slight squeak. “I always come here to windowshop during my free time,” Kagome admitted with a shy grin. It was a bad habit to continuously come to this shop. The owner even knew her by name now. He sometimes even offered to let her try on dresses for fun. She’d always decline kindly, stating she was too old to be playing dress up.

Inuyasha turned his amber eyes to the shop. He noticed all the Shiromuku and Iro-uchikakes on display on mannequins. There was some other dress in the middle. He figured it was a more modern wedding dress. It was tight and covered with white lace, the hips were draped with pearls and other shiny bits. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the thought of Kagome getting married. “You really like all this marriage stuff, huh?” His ears turned to her direction as he continued to stare at the store's display.  
“Oh, yeah..” Her voice was wispy and full of longing. “Weddings are just so beautiful and charming. I can’t wait to get married,” Kagome admitted, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The dog demonn quickly looked at her over his shoulder. His fluffy ears drooping with a melancholic feel to them. “You’re not getting married yet, right? Kagome?” The young girl swore he looked almost like a dog you would see in a shelter. His ears hanging across his head as his eyes gleamed over like newly formed glass. It almost made Kagome’s heart ache.

“No, I’m not. I’m not getting married for a very long time,” She reached over to scratch behind the man's ear, earning a blush from him. “Besides,” she let go of his ear to his dismay. “Who’d wanna marry a girl like me? I’m practically failing every subject right now,” her laugh didn’t soften the worry lines across the half demon’s tan features.

“You’re very desirable, Kagome. Any man would be lucky to have you as his bride,” his voice was different. It wasn’t full of it’s typical snarkiness.

Kagome’s face turned as red as her umbrella, and her voice caught in her throat from his declaration. “Wha-?” Her eyes left his gaze to look into the store instead. Her own reflection looked back at her. Is she desirable? No, she couldn’t be. Her monolided eyes were smudged from wet mascara, and her once flat ironed hair was curling at the ends from the rainwater. She looked a mess. “I’ts not funny to joke about things like that.”

“Who said I was joking?” The hanyou bent down to study her face. Her lips were pursed as if trying to hold in a sob. “Hey,” He nudged her cheek with the edge of his nubian nose. “What's wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” she mumbled, digging her chin into her scarf to stop her from looking the man in the eye.

“It’s not nothing, Kagome. C’mon you can tell me these things,” the rain started to beat down against her umbrella. Her grip tightened around the handle as she shuffled slightly away from him.

“It’s just,” Kagome finally steered her head in the demons direction. “Why does nobody like me?”

“What do you mean? Tch everyone likes you!”

“Not like that! No one… like-likes me, y’know?” He wanted to disagree with her but that would blow his cover. “Like, it’s obvious Miroku likes Sango, Koga’s just a flirt, but even Hojo got tired of waiting for me.” She bowed her head. “Everyone has someone.”

“I’m not-”

“You have Kikyo.” She didn’t mean to snap at him, but it got on her nerves whenever he tried to play it off as if he didn’t constantly run after the dead preistess whenever she was nearby. Even though it was so pain strickenly clear how Kagome felt towards Inuyasha, he would always choose Kikyo at the end of the day. “It’s whatever, it’s just lonely to think about.”

The two were silent for a moment, both not wanting to be the first to speak. The hanyou shuffled his feet, ignoring how his toes were in an inch of water from the rain. He kept looking at the sad girl and then back to the bridal shop. “Hey, did you know demons have their own version of weddings?” He grinned when he saw that was able to catch her attention.  
“What? You don’t exchange rings or have a priest?”

Inuyasha growled at the mention of a holy man, his ears lowering. “Hell no, what kind of demon would invite a priest to his mates marking?”

Kagome raised a brow at his words. Mates marking? What does that mean? Do they get matching tattoos or something? The Hanyou took note of her confusion and continued. “No, we don’t exchange rings. When we find our mate, we demons mark them so other predators know better not to try anything.” He reached over and poked the smaller girl's neck with his clawed finger, being extra careful not to prick her. “We usually bite right here.”

The young girl jumped at that, taking a good step away from his hand. “Why are you telling me all this?” The rain was starting to light up, her umbrella no longer as heavy.  
“Because I never made Kikyo my mate.” He answered blankly  
.  
“That's because she died before you could.”

“No,” he shook his head, his silver hair whipping around as he did. “Don’t get me wrong, I cared for Kikyo, I always will.” Kagome's face paled at that. “But she wasn’t my mate. I wouldn’t have given her a mark.”

“What? Why not? You loved each other didn’t you?” Kagome nearly screamed, tears already in the corner of her eyes.

“To an extent, yes.” He scratched the back of his neck. “She didn’t love me fully, she only wished me to be human so she could live a normal life. Kikyo didn’t want anything to do with my demon half. So even if I wanted to mark her, it wouldn’t take, because Kikyo didn’t love me fully.”

There was silence between them. Kagome's tears faded in with the rest of the raindrops. “I’m so sorry, Inuyasha. I’m so terribly sorry that Kikyo didn’t accept you fully. That’s despicable.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s common.”

“That doesn’t make it right! You’re a person Inuyasha, regardless if you're a man, demon, or mixed. You deserve respect and to be loved for you. You shouldn’t have to hide another side of yourself to please others.” Kagome stated as she reaches out to clutch the half breeds hands, letting her umbrella drop onto the sidewalk with a splash.

The InuYokai couldn’t help but let out a dog-like whine at her statement. How was Kagome so caring? No one from his time, or probably even hers, would accept him for who he was. So why was this girl so generous? To show mercy to an abomination regardless of what he truly was. “Kagome…”

“Sorry for being so forward, Inuyasha, but it's the truth,” and before she could get another word in, the dog demon leaned down and nuzzled her check with his head. His throat let out a soft rumble. It sounded strange coming from him, yet it was so comforting. “I-Inuyasha?”

He leaned away with such a toothy grin. All his teeth shining brightly, especially his fangs. “Thank you,” he took the moment to pick up her umbrella with one hand, and interlock their fingers with the other. “Let's head home, okay?”

“Home?” Kagome raised a brow at him.

“Yeah, I’m sure Shippo is missing you by now,” he stated as the two walked down the street hand in hand.


	2. Home

The walk back to the shrine was quiet. The path they were on was paved with wet leaves and small worms that were looking for moisture. Kagome still hated the fact Inuyasha refused to wear shoes even in weather such as this. She noted every time his foot stepped into a puddle, he would leave a trail of footprints across the sidewalk which would soon be covered up by the oncoming squall. 

Kagome didn’t know how Inuyasha could handle the blowing gale. Honestly, here she was constantly pulling her hair out of her face; all the while, the demon was trudging forward without a single complaint. She admired that. “Inuyasha,” Kagome glanced up at him with sepia colored eyes.

He hummed, raising a dark brow at her. His ears twitching slightly to confirm he was intently listening to his friend. He has come to love the sound of her voice. Even the small sounds she made when she was frustrated over one of her silly fraction problems, to the snickers she tried to hide when he was being overzealous, somehow brought a sense of calming over him. Inuyasha supposed she just had that effect on people. He didn’t know anyone who didn’t enjoy her company. 

“I gotta grab a few things before we head back,” Kagome stated as the two headed up the stairs to her home. “Also, I should probably fix my hair. It looks ridiculous,” lowering her umbrella to tug at her damp curls.

“Why?” He reached over to run his clawed fingers through a few strands. He chuckled watching the curls stretch out and jump back to ringlets. “I like it,” his grin spread across his usual hardened face. Did he always have a hint of blush on his cheeks when he simpered?

“Ah-!” Kagome moved back, retreating up the stairs quicker. She nearly sprinted to her front door, Inuyasha not far behind. “Why are you so blunt?” Huffing, Kagome opened the door with knitted brows.

The dog demon only gave her a nonchalant shrug following her inside the house. The Higurahsi family was just as strange as Kagome, he thought. None of them seemed to be bothered by the fact he was a half demon. Although he swore he caught Kagome’s grandpa trying to place sutra’s on his back a few times. 

“Inuyasha!” Souta came running down the stairs when he spotted the dog-eared man enter through the door. “Are you staying for dinner?” 

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome for permission. She merely gave him a small smile, bending down to remove her galoshes before going any further. “Sure, kid.” Inuyasha nearly laughed at Souta for fist pumping the air at his answer.

‘Inuyasha!” The demon nearly jumped at Kagome screaming his name. He was confused. He only took a few steps in the house, and now his best friend was giving him such a sharp glare that it nearly slit his throat.

“What? What?!” He barked.

“You’re tracking mud into the house!” Kagome pointed to the once clean floor now covered in footprints. 

“Oh my,” Mrs. Higurashi mumbled stepping out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. “Don’t worry about it dear. Souta, why don’t you take Inuyasha to the bathroom to wash up?” Her son nodded and led the half-demon up the stairs. She ignored how he was now tracking upstairs.

“I’m sorry mom. I’ll go get a mop-” Kagome started to head to the broom closet, but was halted by her mother's hand.

“Don’t worry about it, dear. I’ll clean it up in a little bit,” she leaned forward to move a wet strand out of her daughters face. “Did they have any new dresses on display?”

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but only glanced down at her kitten printed socks. “I actually don’t know. I was kind of distracted,” her face was sprinkled with blush.

“I kind of figured,” Mrs. Higurashi giggled. “I made you a few lunches to take to your friends on the other side.”

“You’re the best,” Kagome wrapped her petite arms around her mother's waist, not caring if she got her soaked.

“Ugh!” Yelped the dog demon from upstairs. He came sprinting down the stairs with only a pair of pants on. “What is this shit? I smell like-” Inuyasha stuffed his nose into his arm pit. “Lavender?”

“Better than B.O.” Kagome joked unwrapping her arms from her mom's waist to stand next to Inuyasha. She took a sniff of his hair. “Did you use my soap?” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
After dinner and a new set of dry clothes, Kagome and Inuyasha traveled through the well to feudal Japan. The smell of Linden and wild flowers tickled the girl's nose. Inuyasha on the other hand snuffed at the smell of peonies in the distance. 

“Kagome!” Squeaked a small child who was running on all floors towards her. Kagome caught Shippo with a laugh, scratching behind his ear. He kicked his little fox legs at the comforting pet. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Shippo,” Kagome started to sprinkle little kisses across the ginger's face. He laughed, squirming at how ticklish her lips were.

As soon as her lips started pecking the child, Inuyasha’s ears lowered and he bared his teeth at the kit. “Alright,” he plucked Shippo out of her hold, glaring at him. “Shouldn’t you be at Kaeades?”

“Oh like you don’t wait for Kagome to come back the moment she leaves,” he started to squirm, finally popping out of the demon's hold with a slight hiss. Inuyasha growled back.

“Boys, boys, enough.” Kagome rolled her eyes, already heading towards the village. “It’s late, and I really just wanna call it a night.”

“You heard her!” Shippo stuck out his tongue before running up Kagome's leg to sit on her shoulder.

The dog demon grumbled following close behind. Ugh, wasn’t that kid too old to be babied? Kagome spoiled him too much! Then again, Inuyasha supposed it was better she was giving kisses to the runt then some other guy. The very thought made the dog demon’s eyes flash red. 

The two demons and human girl entered the hut with different expressions. Kagome beamed at her dear friend Sango, Shippo rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, and Inuyasha holding his usual scowl.

“Kagome, welcome back!” Sango sang getting up from where she was sitting on the floor of the hut to hug her friend on her return.

“Mmhm, you know I couldn’t stay away too long,” Kagome leaned backwards from the hug to open her bag. “My mom made you all dinner.”

“How sweet,” Sango passed a boxed lunch to Miroku and Kagome gave the others to Shippo and Inuyasha. “Your mother is too kind.”

“For a woman who’s never met us, she sure does love to spoil us!” Miroku gave his thanks and started to dig in.

“Of course, I tell her all about you guys,” Kagome watched Inuyasha sniff at the cooked salmon.

“All good things I hope,” the monk laughed.

“More or less,” Kagome's mother would never let her venture with a monk who tended to grope young women’s bums. She rarely ever spoke of Miroku outside of his fighting.

“What do you tell your mom about us, Kagome?” The half demon asked with his mouth full. The school girl wrinkled her nose at the bits of food flying out of his mouth.

“Almost everything. I tell her about how caring each one of you are, and how you guys have become my second family,” the group awed in unison. “She wishes she could meet all of you. She’d absolutely love you all.” 

“Does your mother share the same beauty as you do, Kagome?” The monk asked with a wink. He was soon given a smack across the head by Sango. Inuyasha only growled at the remark.

“My mom is very beautiful, but I’ve been told I look more like my dad.”

“Your dad? Where is he anyway? Every time I come to pick you up, I never see him,” the hanyou stayed finishing his meal.

“Oh, that’s because he passed away a few years back,” Kagome set her own meal down, no longer hungry.

“Shit, Kagome. I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” She waved her hands in defense and then placed one hand on his knee. Inuyasha’s whole face turned red, blending in with his robe of the fire rat. “He died when I was really little. I barely remember him anyways.”

“I suppose we all have lost a parent, haven’t we? My father to his own wind tunnel,” The monk added.

“Mine by the works of Naroku,” Sango bowed her head in remembrance.

“The thunder brothers…” The kit became weepy and crawled over to Kagome.

Inuyasha stayed silent while everyone else mourned their parents. Inuyasha had lost both of his. His father died trying to protect his mother and him when he was born, and his mother died many years later from sickness. Death was natural for him, but it didn’t make it any less painful.

“Well, even though we all lost someone, at least now we have created our own little family,” Kagome smiled looking up at Inuyasha and then over to the others. 

“Awe, Kagome,” Sango scooted over to hug the smaller girl again. “You truly are the little sister I’ve never had!”

“You too,” Kagome patted her back softly.

Inuyasha supposed he never really realized Kagome viewed them so deeply before. He always figured once all the jewels were discovered and they defeated Naroku, she would simply disappear to her own world. Yet, here she was praising every single one of them for creating her own sense of home. Inuyasha’s ears twitched as he watched the two girls continuously cling to one another. His jealousy got the best of him and he scooted over, leaning his head on the girls shoulder, pouting slightly. Kagome let go of Sango and began to rub his fluffy ears. “You’re so silly,” he only rumbled out a response.


	3. Possessiveness

Something was off. Usually by this time everyone would retire for the night and meet up in the morning. However Inuyasha felt twitchy.

At first he believed it to be Myoga dancing around his skin and nipping at him. But the flea was nowhere to be found. His skin felt itchy, and his body became manic. He felt as though he should run all the way past the woods til he hit the salty shoreline. Inuyasha felt like he could take on the world with this new found source of energy. 

The half demon wanted to share this with Kagome, but she was fast asleep in the corner of the room. The half demon crawled on all floors towards her, his shadow swallowing the girl whole as he drew ever more near. “Kagome,” he whispered, patting her shoulder.

Slightly startled, Kagome woke with a jolt. Looking around the room, nothing seemed out of place besides Inuyasha. “What is it?” Her voice was groggy as she rubbed her delicate eyes.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

“Inuyasha it’s like, what? Two in the morning?” Kagome sighed when the time of day didn’t seem to phase the man in front of her. “Fine, let me just grab my shoes.”

The young priestess took notice of how jittery her friend had become. His fingers kept twitching and his ears kept moving up and down. What was with this guy? Maybe Souta sneaked him a red bull before their departure to the past?

“What’s with all the energy? Usually you’re the first one to call it a night,” Kagome asked, raising a brow as the two exited the hut.

“I don’t know, I just feel,” he made a squiggling motion with his hands. “I have this sudden urge to run, and-“ he cut himself off.

“And what?” The two of them were now by a water path, their reflection in the water was altered by small mosquitos dancing against the surface. “Inuyasha are you alright?”

“Why do you always go to that shop? Are you planning on marrying someone in your time?” He asked automatically. His hair was standing up slightly like a startled cat and the whites of his eyes started to turn red.

“Woah!” She didn’t bother to answer his question. Both of her hands cupping his cheeks as she examined him thoroughly. “Inuyasha, what’s with the…” Kagome's voice faded off by the demon who was now pressing a kiss into her right palm. 

“Kagome…” his kisses on her palm were frantic until his fangs punctured her skin near her thumb. 

“Ow!” Kagome pulled her hand back startled. “What was that for?” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t- I didn’,” he tried to reach out for her again, an animalistic whine caught in his throat when she winced at his touch. The red faded away from his eyes.

“Let’s go get Kaede.”

Back at the hut, their absence startled their friends. They were about to head out but the two in question reentered the hutt without a word. The demon hunter gasped when she saw the bite mark on Kagome’s hand. It was trickling mahogany colored blood. 

“Kagome!” Sango raced to her friend, examining her palm. “What happened!?”

“Inuyasha, he-“ she grew silent. How does she explain the demon dragged her out of bed just to kiss her hand then bite her? 

“He did this?” The older woman shot him a dirty look, making him glance away with regret.

“Hey it’s okay, it’s not that bad,” Kagome tried to defend the half demon. “Let me just go disinfect it real quick.” With that Kagome reached her yellow backpack to pull out her mini first aid kit.

“So, what was the bite for?” Miroku asked with a raised brow. Of course the monk's mind went somewhere lewd.

“It wasn’t like that!” Inuyasha growled.

“Then what was it like?” Sango crossed her arms accusingly.

“Ouch!” Kagome whined in the back of the room when she placed a cotton swab on the wound. Disinfectant sure did sting. Almost worse than getting lemon juice in a cut.

“Are you alright?” The demon shoved Miroku out of the way to sit next to the high schooler. He sniffed at her mark, he scowled at the strong odor the medicine gave off.

“I’m fine, it just stings a bit,” she started to wrap her hand, just to secure it from the outdoor elements. “Can one of you fetch Lady Kaede, please?”

“On it!” Shippo bounced away to go find the elder.

“Now the real question is, are YOU alright?” Kagome pressed a finger to the dog demon's nose.

“Me?” Inuyasha gawked.

“Yes, you. You’ve been acting strange ever since you’ve picked me up from home. Usually you’re all grumpy and complaining over finding the jewel shards. But now you’re so clingy! What gives?” 

“I’m not being clingy!” He barked.

“Inuyasha, you’re literally holding my hand as we speak,” the demon nearly yelped when he saw their fingers laced together. When did that happen? 

“Tch, what? Do you have a problem with it?” Instead of letting go, Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over her palm, hating the fact he couldn’t feel her skin through the bandages.

“No, not really. But it worries me a little. You’re acting like I’m gonna just disappear without a word.” Kagome didn’t know how right she was. This last week Inuyasha had this feeling in his chest that Kagome would leave him. So he made sure to stay close to her in case she did disappear from his life.

Inuyasha didn’t speak, but his eyes gave the woman such a concerning look. His brows were knitted, yet he was vulnerable. Leaning forward, Kagome gasped when he hid his head under her throat. He didn’t do anything. He only closed his eyes and took this moment to take in her scent. She smelled nice.

“Inuyasha?” Came the voice of the older priestess who was standing in the doorway. Her face was decorated in wrinkles, and her lips were pursed to a thin line. “Shippo here tells me you’ve been acting strange since your return to our world. Care to shed some light on the situation?”

“There's nothing to explain!” He didn’t even turn his head from Kagome's throat, but he hissed out his response.

“Hm, don’t you think you’re being a tad too possessive of dear Kagome there?” Kaede asked when the demon wouldn’t leave the girl's side. He remained silent, rubbing his nose into her collar bone. Kagome was his safe haven. “Kagome dear, could you come here, please?”

The young girl tried to stand but Inuyasha grabbed onto her tightly, refusing to let her go. Kagome sighed and reached over to pet the man’s cheek. His eyes were red again, blue irises piercing her brown ones. “Inuyasha, let me go.”

He shook his head whining like a little child. His ears lowered as he continued to hold her close. “Stay,” is all he was able to say with a raspy voice. “Please,” he tried nudging her with his head in a comforting manner. The act alone made Kagome’s heart race.  
“Inuyasha,” Kagome sighed before leaning away from him for a second time. “Sit.” The demon went crashing into the floorboards as Kagome escaped over to Kaede. “What is happening?” 

“I don’t know, child. But perhaps it is better you flee to your own time until we figure this all out.”

“NO!” Inuyasha pulled himself from the floor with a wicked look. His aura made everyone stand back. His breathing was ragged and his claws flexed at his sides.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome spoke with a whisper. “It’s okay, it will only be another day or two,” taking a step forward, she took his hand into her own, he calmed down only slightly. “We just need to figure out what is happening to you, then everything will go back to normal.”

“But I just got you back,” his once angry expression turned despondent. 

“And you have me again in a few days,” she promised letting go of him. He tried to reach out, but Sango put herself between the demon and priestess. His ears rolled to the back of his head and he started to snarl.

“Inuyasha,” his attention now back on Kagome. “Be good, okay?” and with that the girl exited the hut with Miroku behind her in case Inuyasha chose to follow.

“Why are you sending her away?” The demon screamed at the elder in the room. “I need her- I mean we need her to collect the jewel shards!” He marched past Sango to leer over the old woman.

“How can you expect her, or any of you for that matter, to collect the sacred shards when you’re acting like a dog in heat?”

“Excuse me?!” Now Inuyasha was absolutely furious. Sure, he was half demon, but he wasn’t some animal. He had enough control over his actions just as much as the next guy. “You’re being ridiculous, I’m going to go get Kagome.” He exited the hutt. 

Dashing through his woods, he was able to reach Kagome and Miroku before she was able to leave. With one leg over the well, Kagome’s jaw fell open when she witnessed the demon jump out of the trees to catch her before she fell. “Inuyasha!”

“I’m not letting you leave me!” The venom in his voice held no bite, but he didn’t let her down.

“Inuyasha-” Miroku spoke cautiously, holding his staff in defense.

“Give it a rest Miroku! Nothing is wrong!” He pulled Kagome's head to his chest.

“You’re clearly frightening Kagome!” Miroku motioned to the school girl who was shaking in the demon's hold. 

“S-sorry,” he loosened his grip but did not let her go.

In the distance, Sango came running with Shippo close behind. The two were shocked to see Kagome still here, and in the demon's grasp no less. They doubted he would purposely hurt her, but whenever his inner Yokai was brought to the surface, he tended to self-destruct.

“Sango, you studied demons. Do you have any idea what could be happening?’ Miroku inquired.

Shaking her head, Sango got closer to whisper in the Monk’s ear: “Perhaps we should confide in another demon to figure out why Inuyasha is acting so strange. Perhaps Koga? He’s a wolf demon, that's not so far off from a dog demon.”

“No. FUCKING. Way.”


	4. The wolfs den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome isn't able to handle the half demons sudden affections, so she travels to the east to seek advice from Koga.

The gang could tell they were in trouble from the thunder in the hanyou’s breathing. At first Kagome believed she was getting caught up in a storm, but she didn’t feel the rain hit against her face. No, she wasn’t infront of the bridal shop. She was being cradled in the arms of someone who was currently unstable and unpredictable. 

She wished she knew what to do with him, but the truth was she didn’t have a clue. Kagome could try thrashing in his arms; however, he was holding her near the edge of the well. One small slip and she would plummet into the unknown magic that festered deep in the well’s earth. So she remained limp in his arms until she could figure out how to save him from his inner demon. 

It was funny. Months earlier she would’ve done anything to obtain the half breeds attention. They were just two abandoned souls, dancing around one another in time and space. Somehow always having something pulling them back to earth. It would be easier if it was only the two of them. But to think they could stay in soilitide with only one another as company was unattainable. Their love was lost to the stars, just like him and Kikyo.

Kagome’s frown deepened thinking about her former self. She recalled Inuyasha telling her that Kikyo wasn’t his mate. Now she couldn’t fool herself. Even with her rose colored glasses perched up on the bridge of her nose, there was no way looking past the fact they were from two different worlds. One day, the jewels would be collected, the well would close, and they would have to say goodbye.

The highschooler had her chance to be with Inuyasha when she was still living as Kikyo, but fate had a funny way of ruining happily ever afters. Perhaps she always looked into the bridal shop window wasn’t just to see the new exhibit of dresses, but to long for the matrimony between her and Inuyasha she never got in her past life. None of this lovesickness was forecasted. It was an unfinished ballad that would end with Kagome.

Inuyasha could sense the melancholy radiating off of Kagome. He looked down to stare into her eyes. She looked into his eyes, not looking at him specically, but her own reflection. She always wanted to be in his life, and she was relieved she had the time she had with him. But then again, if he continued like this, she wouldn’t be able to depart when the time comes for her to leave. She would end up screaming ‘I love you.’

“Kagome, what’s wrong?” The demon's breath was hot against her cheek, unphasing her the slightest. 

“Put me down, Inuyasha.”

“But-”

“Now,” her voice was heavy like clay. She stepped out of his hold, walking over to the others. “Inuyasha, I can’t…” Kagome scratched the palm Inuyasha had bitten earlier that day. “I can’t have you smother me like this. It’s suffocating and it’s frankly too much for me. I’m sorry.”

“Wait!” He left his position to stand infront of her. The contrast of white and black nearly resembled a balance between them. “If this is about the bite, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again. Please, just,” he grabbed her hand. It was so tiny in his own.

“I already told you a long time ago, I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon.” She squeezed his hand. “Inuyasha, being by your side feels like the world is spinning. It’s exhilarating, but after a while I get motionsickness. Being your friend makes sense to me. It’s the only thing that has security between us.”

“What are you saying?” The demon asked with obvious hurt on his face.

“There's no words that can explain my emotions towards you. I try to drown out the fact you always return to Kikyo when she’s near. But I’m suffocating Inuyasha. I can’t have you pushing your unresolved emotions of Kikyo on me. You’ve mistakenly called me by her name before. I’m trying to regain my self worth. I know you love her, and I’m just your runner up to happily ever after,” her voice cracked finally expressing her inner feelings.

“That's not it at all, Kagome! I care for you,” his puppy-like whine didn’t help the situation, it only broke Kagome’s heart more.

“Can you look me in the eye and tell me you never once looked at me and saw her?” The silence between them answered her question perfectly. The funny thing was, part of her was okay being his second choice, as long as he continued to look at her with such devotion. Yet on the other hand, it was painful to always be in someone elses shadow when it came to the one you love. Kagome wasn’t strong enough.

“Kagome.”

“Let’s go find Koga so we can fix this and move on.” Sango stepped up, drawing Kagome into her care while the dog demon only stared.

The trip to the Wolf Demon Tribe in the east was quiet. Kagome rode with Sango and Miroku on Kilala’s back. Inuyasha followed behind, clearly depressed over Kagome and his conversation earlier. Did she honestly still believe she didn’t shine a light to Kikyo? It wasn’t even a competition. Kikyo was a sparkler, beautiful but short lived. Kagome was a star, forever to shine in the sky above.

“We’re here,” Sango said as many wolves left their caves to sniff and growl at the intruders. 

Ginta and Hakaku were the first to greet the gang. The two men were happy to see Kagome return to visit, even so they started to howl. The other wolves joined in sweet harmony. Everyone there knew of Kagome and her friends. To their tribe Kagome was considered a sister, since they all recalled her as Koga’s woman.  
“What's all this yapping about?” Came a gruff voice within the cave. Moments later Koga left his dwelling to see who had tresspassed. His scowl was slapped off his bronzed face when he laid eyes on Kagome. “Kagome!”

“Hello Koga,” the priestess hopped off Kilala to go greet her friend. She initatly went in for a hug, but the eager wolf demon scooped her up with a spin. “Ah-!”

“Finally decided to pack up and leave that mutt of yours, huh?” He chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers. Kagome became flustered and pushed away slightly.

“Not exactly,” she was set down, fixing her skirt. “We need your help, Koga.”

“Anything for you, Kagome. What’s up?” The wolf only had to take on sniff and he figured it out. “Oh.”

“Oh? I didn’t even tell you what the problem was yet.” Kagome pouted when the wolf demon reached out to hold her injured hand. He could smell her dried up blood underneath the bandages. He couldn’t smell any sign of an infection, so that put him at ease.

“You didn’t have to,” his attention was now on Inuyasha. “You weren’t even going to explain yourself to her, mutt? She had to come to me to find answers. That's low,” Koga growled. The wolf demon's sudden change of mood caused the other wolves to suddenly growl in unison like a hive mind. 

“I tried! It’s just-”

“Kagome, I’m sorry you have to hear it from me, but Inuyasha has chosen you as his mate. Which means his demon side will not rest until he seals the deal,” he crossed his arms standing infront of Kagome in case the mutt had any ideas.

“What does that even mean?” She asked, placing a hand over the wolf demon’s shoulder. “You don’t have sudden outbursts like that, so why is Inuyasha the exception?”

“It’s his tainted blood. Human and Demon’s arent supposed to reproduce. Their offspring aren’t able to handle their demon tendencies with a human soul. It ends up with a macabre trail of ruined relationships.”

“Well what do we do to fix it?” The girl begged slightly. She couldn’t handle being Inuyasha’s mate only due to the fact Kikyo was gone.

“Nothing. It’s entirely up to you, Kagome. The only way to end it is to either accept or decline him.” Koga scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He kind of wished he could just keep Kagome in the dark so she would resent Inuyasha, but he could never do that. He loved her, and he wanted her to be happy.

“Thank you for telling me, Koga,” Kagome went on her tippy toes to reward Koga with a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha responded with a carnivorous snarl that erupted from his throat. The wolves stayed on guard as Kagome moved away from the leader of their tribe.

“Watch it, mutt. You’re on my territory. I could kill you where you stand it would be justified,” he gave a growl of his own to the dog. He would really be stupid if he believed he could win a fight in a wolf’s den. 

“C’mon, Inuyasha,” Kagome tugged on the man's sleeve, her voice as soft as the hum of a hummingbird. “We have a lot to talk about.”


	5. Choose

Kagome and the hanyou walked until they reached the tree where Inuyasha was sealed for fifty years. This was where they met, and this would be the same place they ended their current relationship. Kagome felt queasy. It was like when you got up too fast, but she never settled down.

More of the point Kagome needed to show, was she was not Kikyo and she refused to be someone's second choice. Even if it was to the man she loved with her entire being. She just couldn’t compete. Kikyo was a master archer, Kagome was an amateur. She held Inuyasha’s heart under lock and key, Kagome merely lived in the demons after thoughts. 

“Kagome,” his voice was raw. He held little self control over his emotions at the moment. The sense of abandonment scratched against his shoulder blades, making him twitch in place. Kagome didn’t respond to his call, she only took a seat on the ground, patting the soft grass next to her. She watched him shyly come fourth, his dog ears pinned to his head with a pout. He knew she didn’t accept him just like Kikyo. Why was love so unattainable for him? Why did he have to be born of a demon father and a human mother?

“Inuyasha, you can stop shaking,” her hand reached forward cupping his cheek. He was trembling at the thought of losing Kagome. Even if she didn’t accept him as her mate, he needed her in his life. He needed to see her grin every morning, he needed to be able to stand by her side through thick and thin. He needed her. “You know how I feel about you.”

“Do I?” Inuyasha retorted with a huff. The two of them always danced around the subject. Never once having the courage to tell the other how they felt. Inuyasha wanted to live his life with Kagome. But was that what she wanted? Or did she wish to return home once the shards were collected and live out a normal life without him?

The young girl sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Inuyasha, I’ve loved you for a while now. I just never pursued because I know I’m not who you want. I’m just a mirage of her. I’ll never be her and I don’t want to be her.” Kagome pulled her knees close to her chest, her hands picking at the bandages around her right hand. 

“Kikyo?”

“Yes Kikyo! Who else would I be talking about?” Kagome snapped abruptly but settled down when she saw the hurt on the demon's face. “I’m sorry. It’s just hard not to get jealous. I know I’ll never replace her, but I want you to look at me like you look at her.”

“How do I look at Kikyo?” He asked, nudging Kagome’s cheek to look at him. When she turned to him, she was crying. Her bottom lip hung out and her chestnut eyes gleamed over with fresh tears. 

“Like she matters! All she has to do is enter a room, and you look at her with such adoration. When you look at me, you look confused. Like you don’t know how to feel about me. I’m out of place,” the girl started to blubber out words the dog demon couldn’t make out. All he knew was she didn’t feel wanted.

“Kagome,” he cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger. “If that's how I made you feel, I am so sorry. That’s not how I see you. Kagome you’re...you’re the first person to accept me for me. The first person to shed tears for me. Kagome you’re the most precious thing in my life!” 

Kagome gasped and fluttered her eyes at him. She was the most precious thing in his life? But she was just a normal girl. She had nothing to offer. Kagome wasn’t as attractive as Kikyo, she had an awful temper, and she constantly got hurt during their battles. Why would he desire her over Kikyo? It didn’t make sense. “Do you mean that?”

The two teenagers grew still at the sound of the third person's voice. Turning their heads, they both gasped at who stood amongst the trees. Kikyo was standing with no expression on her ivory face. Her eyes merely narrowed in the direction of the couple, questioning what exactly was going on. “Inuyasha, did you mean that? Is Kagome worth more to you than me?” 

Stepping forward, Kikyo’s soul collectors swarmed her body, humming a tune only those who were deceased could hear. She was so gorgeous yet her very presence made Kagome shake. She was like a snake, enchanting to see out in the wild, but dangerous when ventured too close. 

“Kikyo, I-”

“Was your promise to me a lie?” She spat, now standing a few feet in front of the two. “You’re telling me this poor excuse of a copy is who you love? You care nothing for me?”

“Of course not!” 

“What?” Kagome mumbled under her breath as she stepped away from the hanyou. God she was such a fool to believe she was anything more then his companion. Kikyo was born to be Inuyasha’s mate, Kagome was born to be nothing more or less then just Kagome. 

“Wait, Kagome! Don’t think I don’t-”

“What are you waiting for? Go be with her, Inuyasha. It’s over, isn’t it? You got your second chance with her. What's the point of continuing to pretend I’ll be anything more to you?” Kagome ran her hand down her face, laughing slightly. “I can’t believe I almost tricked myself into thinking you actually wanted me for me,” shaking her head, kagome turned around to leave. “I’m going home.”

The young girl ran off into the woods with tears running down her face. God she was so stupid! So stupid! She should’ve known better. But noooo, she just had to fall for him knowing very well he had someone else. Kagome supposed she couldn’t blame Inuyasha. He couldn’t help who he loved. It just didn’t feel fair. She deserved to be loved too, right?

“Kagome!” Inuyasha called out to the girl who was already gone.

“Leave her be. She doesn’t belong in this time anyways,” the walking corpse said plainly.

“No.”

“What?”

“Kagome does belong here! She belongs next to me! You’re the one who doesn’t belong in this time, Kikyo. You’re supposed to be dead. You’ve been dead for over fifty years now. For you to say Kagome doesn’t belong here is bullshit.” The half demon's eyes turned scarlet. “I’m sorry what happened to you, Kikyo. I really am, but our relationship ended the day you died.” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

By the time Inuyasha made it to the other side of the well, he couldn’t find Kagome. She wasn’t in her room, and when he seeked out her family for answers, they had explained they hadn’t seen Kagome since she left with him a few days earlier. Where was she?

Stepping outside of her house, it started to pour, making it impossible to figure out where her scent was. The demon snarled as he frantically started to search around Tokyo to find the highschooler. It took a few minutes until he spotted her standing in front of the bridal shop. She was absolutely soaked.

“Kagome-” 

“Why are you here?” Kagome didn’t even turn away from the display case. Her brows only knitted as her usual smiley face held a cold scowl.

“What are you talking about? I’m here for you.” Inuyasha walked towards her, taking her hand into hers. At first she was limp in his hold, but after a moment she clutched him tight. “What's your favorite?” 

“What?” Kagome turned her head to him, nearly giggling at how his wet bangs stuck to his forehead. He looked like a shaggy dog like this. Completely wet yet somehow still smiling.

“Your favorite dress, which one would you want?”


	6. Let me stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha finds Kagome and finally has the courage to find the words to express how he feels about her.

“What?” Kagome turned her head to him, nearly giggling at how his wet bangs stuck to his forehead. He looked like a shaggy dog like this. Completely wet yet somehow still smiling.

“Your favorite dress, which one would you want?”

“My favorite dress?” Kagome asked, as she continued to giggle at Inuyasha’s bangs. Once they were out of his face, she got a good look at his tan face. His eyes looked so heavy, like he was forcing himself to stay awake. She supposed it was due to the fact he didn’t get any sleep from the night before. “I like that one,” her fingers tapped on the glass.

Inuyasha’s tired eyes followed her index finger. Behind the glass was a dress like he’s never seen. It wasn’t a traditional wedding dress, but it was beautiful nonetheless. It’s sleeves were made of lace, fading off to a silk base. The mannequin that displayed the garment had a veil pinned to its head, hiding its non-existent face. Inuyasha thought that was odd until he saw Kagome’s reflection match perfectly to expressionless head. Giving the mirage that it was her wedding day.

“I love you,” Inuyasha didn’t turn his head to look at her. He was far too memorized by her reflection. Even as the rain continued to beat down against them, she stayed as beautiful as the day he met her.

“Ex-excuse me?” Kagome squeaked, pulling away from him with a face as red as an apple. She had to have misheard him, right? Even if it was true, Inuyasha wasn’t one to be so open about how he feels. Especially when it came towards her.

“I love you,” he repeated with a soft grin. 

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, however tears started to blind her vision. Inuyasha flinched at that, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her. The girl in his hold only shook her head, hiding her face in his chest. For two years Kagome wanted something more from Inuyasha. She even experienced jealousy for the first time while she pined for the half-demon. Suddenly having him entirely felt too good to be true.

“Why are you crying, Kagome?” Inuyasha asked with worry.

“I’m just so happy,” she pulled back to look up at him. Kagome would’ve married him right there if it weren’t for the fact she was still in highschool. “You mean it, right? You’re not just being a jerk and teasing me?”

“Kagome, I would never joke about something like this,” he brought his thumb to her face to wipe away a tear, being careful not to scratch her with his claw. “I’ve...I’ve wanted to tell you so long, but something was always in the way. But now that I have the chance-”

Inuyasha didn’t even get a chance to finish his rambling, because a pair of soft lips had locked together with his. It was slow, taking their time to cherish the moment. There was a feeling in the young girl's chest. It was warm and fluttered around like a caged bird. It was like her soul was trying to break out of her body and merge with the demons.

“I love you too,” she blubbered, after pulling away from Inuyasha only slightly. “I love you so, so, so much, Inuyasha!” Kagome’s voice raised enough for the ears on top of Inuyasha’s head to twitch.

“Shhh, what are you trying to do? Tell all of Japan?” He placed a finger against her lips, chuckling at his emotional mate.

“Maybe,” the rain started to light up, but it was still muggy out. She glanced up to see the clouds part only slightly to pour out liquid gold from the sun's rays. The girl nearly groaned at how cheesy it was for a rainbow to appear above them, but she decided not to pay it no attention when she had better things to focus on.

“Let's go home,” the dog-demon nearly purred as he took her into his. She was so smooth in comparison to the calluses built up over the years from his own hand. He’s never had this type of love before where you memorized every detail of their body, and right now he was memorizing the feeling of her skin.

“Inuyasha?”

“Hm?” Inuyasha was suddenly out of his daydream, and now starring over his shoulder to catch the smaller girl’s eye. 

“I’m happy the shikon no tama shattered that day by the ravine.”

“Why’s that?” He quirked a brow at her words. Why would she be happy it broke? Because of that, they now had to collect all the shards before Naroku is able to use the jewels power to destroy all that they knew and hold dear.

“Because if I didn’t break it that day, I most likely wouldn’t have continued to return to the past. I probably would’ve returned back home, believing the whole thing was just a crazy experience. But because it broke, I kept coming back, and I got to know you better. Because it broke I was able to fall in love with you.”

“I’ve never thought of it that way,” when put like that, Inuyasha was also glad the damn jewel broke. He’d break a hundred more if it meant he could spend the rest of his life with Kagome. It was like fate brought them together. 

“Inuyasha, I was wondering…” the two stepped over a puddle before walking up the steps to the shrine. “Will you let me stay with you once the jewel is collected?”

“What kind of question is that?’ He barked as he reached the final step. “I don’t think I could continue living if you weren’t in my life,” Inuyasha helped her up and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. “Besides your my mate.”

“And your mine?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
